dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TailsHornsHalos
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, TailsHornsHalos, we notice you have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new to editing on a wiki, you may find this resource and this guide useful. :Questions? You can ask at the desk Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! if I can help with anything! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Tip: On talk pages don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Lirielle 01:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Hidden recipes Hi, to mark an item as a hidden recipe, place the following code under the ingredients list::This is a hidden recipe. Also, place the following code at the bottom of the page:Category:Hidden recipe Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Jon Burrowman The problem with the link was that it had the wrong capitals. I don't know about in game, but on the wikia it's called The vaccine monologues, not The Vaccine Monologues. The wikia is case sensitive. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :No, his dialogue during the quest should be documented on the relevant quest page. The only dialogue on his page should really be before/outside/after the quest. That seems to be how we do things, anyway. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Entrances to Frigost Village They could be mentioned on "access", as in, "Access from (west) (XX,XX), etc. I would advise against creating a new page just for exits and entrances, however. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Formatting error, I would guess. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Frigost Bounty Quests There are bounty quests on Frigost and they are not listed on this wiki. The Mastoslob is one. Hopefully Ankama will post them into the beastiary. ProblemReports/37041 Heya, I left a comment at Dofus talk:ProblemReports/37041, could you take a look sometime. Thanks. :) Galrauch (talk) 10:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sidekicks As per your request, we have added a link to the sidekick page under the "Items" heading of the main page of the Dofus Wikia. As for templates for Sidekicks, if you require more than the template that already exists: |} I would advise talking to Gravestorm about that on his talk page as he is more active than Galrauch and is more proficient at making new templates than I am. Revil-Nunor 21:20, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hunting Weapons/Soft Oak Wand The Hunting Weapon page is basically just a big dpl list aside from the top row of text. When you add a new weapon to the Hunting Weapon Category (like Soft Oak Wand) all you then need to is chose the 'Refresh' or 'Null Edit' back on the hunting weapon page and the page will automatically update to include the Soft Oak, as it did when I did a null edit on the page as it had already been added to the hunting weapon category. Revil-Nunor 18:29, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I added some more Hunting Weapons to the category. I will look for the Null Edit or Refresh on the list. Only just touching the tip of the iceberg of things. I do a little bit every now and again. Hope it helps. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 04:41, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup Categories To add a page to those categories, simply add at the top of the page, that will then add the category and apply the necessary template. You can see a full list of maintenance templates here. As with Cleanup, you don't need to do anything but add the word with brackets, it will then apply the appropriate categories and other information to the page for you automatically. Revil-Nunor 15:34, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Logging in * Hi, when you say "I am unsure how to login to this account on Android because it is asking for a password.", it is normal that you must enter a password if you wish to log in to your personal wiki account, everybody has to enter their username and password to log in to their personal wikia account. Sorry I don't fully understand your question lol : Saiftey (talk) 19:37, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Yes. I login on the PC with Facebook connect. On Android, the option for Facebook connect fails. I guess the issue is more about the difference between the OSs than about Wiki itself. I don't seem to have the facility of Google Smart Lock. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 20:10, July 8, 2018 (UTC)